Gundam SEED: Ascension
by Halomaniac117
Summary: When the Strike is destroyed and Kira is jettisoned into a debris field, he finds an ancient alien Gundam named Ascension. With this new Gundam in his possession, Kira will learn that even in war there is always hope. Follows the show with a few changes may not follow episode structure. Rated M for swearing and sexual situations. Please Review, I want to know what you all think.
1. Authors Note

**I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny. I do own the Ascension Gundam and any OC's. **

**Just so you all know this isn't the first chapter, this is a filler page to explain a few things. Ascension takes place during episode 7 "The Scar of Space". The Strike is destroyed and Kira is blown out of the cockpit and is adrift in the debris field of Junius Seven where he finds an ancient alien mobile suit named Ascension, the story will also follow Kira as he evolves over the series. The Ascension Gundam uses different technology and weapons and is more advanced than any mobile suit ever built. Also, the story won't follow the series exactly, for instance, Episode Seven is the first chapter then Episodes 6 after that, but then it will follow normally. Finally, I really need to read your thoughts so I can become a better writer. **

**Thank you and enjoy the story.  
**


	2. The Scar of Space part 1

_Ever since man first gazed up at the sky, the desire to ascend to the stars has plagued the souls of Humanity. When it was finally achieved, a new desire surfaced. The desire to become its master. As time went on man built space stations, starships, and eventually homes. But as man continued to expand the cosmos, the truth was reviled. Space is a world of chaos. War and death followed due to the growing conflict between Natural humans and genetically engineered humans called "Coordinators." As war raged on, many humans tried to stay out of the war. But it seemed that it was not to be. One human in particular tried to stay out of it, due to him being a coordinator. His name is Kira Yamato and after the attack on his home of Heliopolis, he was now right in the middle of it. After joining the crew of the warship Archangel, he became the pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike mobile suit. But to my people they are known as..._

_Gundams..._

* * *

Deep withing the ruins of Junius seven, the body of sixteen year old coordinator Kira Yamato drifted through the cold abyss of space. After engaging a Reconnaissance GINN and disabling it, Kira was about to make his way back to the Archangel when the GINN grabbed the Strike and self-destruct. The explosion tore the Strike's cockpit wide open and the sudden depressurization caused Kira to be pulled out into space.

Kira slowly began to regain consciousness, opening his eyes he was welcomed with the blurred sight of debris all around him. As his senses continued to come back to him, he tried to remember what had happened. It was then he became aware of a beeping sound coming from his helmet. He proceeded to press some buttons on the side and brought up a small screen. Looking over his suits systems, he became aware of what the beeping meant. Flashing red on his screen was a countdown for his suits oxygen levels. He had only thirty minutes of air left. Before the explosion, he had around five hours of air.

'I've been floating around for over four hours?!' Kira thought to himself in fear. Closing the screen, he laid there, looking at the sun.

'So...this is how it ends, huh? This is how I'm going to die.' He thought. He thought of his friends back on the Archangel, how he was going to fail to protect them. 'Guys...I'm sorry.' He closed his eyes and started to cry. But then he heard the beeping sound again. Opening his eyes he saw an arrow pointing to his right. Looking over, he noticed a strange object in the distance.

'What is that?' he wondered as he made his way over to the object. When he finally reached it he saw that it was a massive metal canister being held in place by a life pod like device. Placing his hand on the canister he felt the object's smooth surface. He was caught off guard when a green pulse spread over the canister and his body. Pulling back his hand, Kira watched as the canister's surface began to change and form ripples like it was made of water. Placing his hand back on the object he pressed on it as saw his hand start to pass through.

'Well nothing ventured, nothing gained.' Kira closed his eyes and felt his body passing through the canister. Once he was inside the object, he opened his eyes only to have them widen in shock at what was in front of him. Before him was a Gundam.

"What? A...A Gundam?!" Kira remained floating in front of the Mobile Suit in disbelief. As he looked it over, he saw that it looked just like the Strike only the parts like the joints and hands were colored gold and the main body was black and had a strange gold orb in the chest. On its hips were two massive swords that resembled the one from the Sword Pack. In its hands were two beam rifle looking weapons and on the side of each arm was a shield. The thruster system resembled Aile pack and resting on the sides of the head were two massive cannons that looked more powerful than the "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon attachment for the Strike.

Kira was brought out of his stunned state by the sound of a rapid beeping in his helmet. Checking his suits systems, he saw that he had less then ten minutes of air left. Quickly, he made his way up to the chest of the Gundam and looked for a control panel to open the cockpit. Making his way further up, he finally found it above the strange orb. Opening the hatch, he got in and closed it and began to look around. Finding a large lever he pulled it and the cabin started to pressurize. He looked around more and saw that this Gundam was more open and had two seats in it and a weird cylinder podium object next to the pilot seat. Taking a seat he checked the air pressure and removed his helmet. Looking at it he saw a trail of dried blood on the face mask and touched his head. Feeling around, he noted the large cut on his head and the trail of blood going down the left side of his face.

"Well at least I'm safe for the moment." He said to himself, before trying to start up the Gundam. After flipping some switches and pressing some buttons the suit came online. Although, Kira didn't expect to see a holographic interface pop up in front of him.

"Wow. That different." Kira looked over the information on the screen.

**G**ENERAL

**U**NRESTRICTED

**N**ANO

**D**EFENSIVE**  
**

**A**SSAULT**  
**

**M**ODULE

CODENAME: ASCENSION

SYSTEMS ACTIVATING...

CHECKING WEAPONS...

IONIC BEAM CANNONS: ONLINE

PLASMA RIFLES: ONLINE

HYDRAULIC SHIELD RAIL GUNS: ONLINE

EMP MISSILE SILOS: ONLINE

BEAM SWORDS: ONLINE, CLAYMORE MODE: INACTIVE

STATUS OF MAXIMUS CANNON: OPERATIONAL, INACTIVE

Kira was amazed by the amount of firepower this thing had.

"How in the world can something like this have so much firepower?!" He said out loud. Kira turned his attention back to the holographic screen.

ALL WEAPONS ONLINE

CHECKING MAIN SYSTEMS...

ACTIVATING DARK ENERGY REACTOR...

ACTIVATING NANO CORE...

"NOVA" THRUSTER SYSTEM: ONLINE

NANOBOT REGENERATION PROGRAM: ONLINE

PILOT NEURAL-LINK PROGRAM: ONLINE

CYBER WARFARE PROGRAMS: ONLINE

CELESTIUM ALLOY HULL INTEGRITY: 100%

ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE...

ACTIVATING ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE (A.I.) PROGRAM: SCION

Out of the corner of his eye, Kira saw that strange podium light up. Looking at it, he started to see a holographic figure resting on a knee appear. The figure wore a suit much like his own but was more heavily armored. The visor on the helmet was shaped like a Y and the figure wore a long cape. The figure stood up and looked at the young coordinator.

"Well now, a human. Been a long time since I've seen one of your kind."

"Um...I..."

The figure crossed it's arms. "What's wrong? Never seen an alien before?" The figure joked. "You can relax, human. I am Scion, the downloaded intelligence of the first pilot of the Ascension Gundam. And you are?"

"I...I'm Kira Yamato." Kira managed to say.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kira."

Kira began to relax, he was still freaked out, but he needed to find the Archangel and this "A.I." might be able to help.

"Listen, I need to get back to the ship I'm on. Can you help?"

"Of course, I'll help you pilot the Ascension back to your ship. It is yours now." Scion said before bringing up a holographic display.

"It's mine?" Kira said out load. Scion looked up at him.

"Yes, you activated it and linked your mind with me via the pilot neural-link the Ascension now only responds to you. I'll explain more on the way to your ship." He said before turning back to the holograms. Kira was shocked, but he put it in the back of his head and grabbed the controls.

"Deactivating container restraints. Time to fly."

Activating the thrusters, The Ascension flew out into space.

"Beginning scan. Hmm...Interesting."

"What is it?"

"Well for one, I believe I found your ship. Designation: Archangel."

"That's her. What's the other thing?"

"I've also detected a second signature around the debris field. Bringing up visual."

Kira looked at the camera shot and saw what looked like a life pod just orbiting the debris.

"It looks like a life pod. We should recover that and bring it to the Archangel."

"You do relies that the odds of even a single person being alive in there is fifty four billion to..." Scion was cut off by a beep.

"...One. Well seems that this life pod is that one in fifty four billion."


	3. The Scar of Space part 2

The command deck of the Archangel was a grim scene. While they had successfully resupplied, Kira was MIA. After the Strike was recovered they had hoped Kira was okay, but upon finding he wasn't in the Strike at all, caused great distress especially among his friends. Lieutenant Murrue Ramius started fidgeting with the pendent around her neck, a nervous habit she had developed over the years. To say she was worried was an understatement, she cared about Kira's safety, just as she does with the rest of the crew and refugees. She felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Lieutenant Mu La Flaga.

"Anything?" He asked her. She sighed.

"No. Nothing at all. He's probable run out of air by now, so...let's call it." Murrue said in defeat. Suddenly, alarms started going off, breaking her out of her saddened state. "Status report! What's going on?!"

"Unidentified Mobile Suit detected, Lieutenant." one of the CIC officers replied.

Murrue was shocked. 'A Mobile Suit?!' She thought, as she shot out of her chair.

"Put it on the main screen!" Murrue order.

"Yes, ma'am."

Everyone on the bridge stared at the monitor. Flying straight at them was a white and gold Mobile Suit that looked just like the Strike. Not knowing if it was ZAFT, Murrue sat back down and quickly gave orders to her crew.

"Bring all weapons online. Lieutenant La Flaga, get down to the hanger and await further orders."

"I'm on it." La Flaga said before running off the bridge.

"Weapons locked on and ready to fire."

Murrue took a deep breath.

"Fire!"

* * *

Kira could see the Archangel on the holographic screen in front of him. Hopefully they would hold fire and try to contact Ascension first, he didn't want the life pod to get destroyed.

"How close are we?" Kira asked Scion.

"We are roughly 500 kilometers from the Archangel. Would you like to take a look?"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked. Scion waved his hand and the holographic screens vanished. The front of the cockpit then retracted to revile a huge window. In the distance was the Archangel slowly getting bigger.

"Wow."

Scion chuckled. "Indeed. The window is a byproduct of the Celestium alloy process and has been tinted so it is hidden and only one way. You can see out, but no one can see in. There are two blast doors, one on the inside and one on the outside. Cool huh?"

"Yeah..." Kira said, still amazed by Ascension's systems.

Scion went back to his holograms, and Kira went back to the controls. As they got closer to the Archangel, Kira was getting more nervous.

"Are we in radio range?" Kira asked.

"We are, but we can't send one. I don't have access to your ship's communication channels yet, and we can't use the ones in your helmet due to them being limited to short range. The only way we can transmit a message to them is if they contact us first."

Kira groaned. "That's not good. I'm worried they'll fire at us."

"You think they'll try?"

"I don't know." Right as Kira said that a beam shot past the Ascension. "Oh shit!" Kira grabbed the controls as the blast doors raised and the holograms appeared.

"Well, I guess that answers your question." Scion said. Kira started dodging beam after beam, all the while trying to protect the life pod.

"Kira, I need you to lock on to the Archangel's bridge."

Kira looked at Scion in shock. "What?! No, I won't let you return fire!" Kira shouted as he dodged another beam.

"I have no intention of returning fire. I need you to lock on, so I can use my Cyber Warfare programs to hack into the ship's mainframe and disable weapons. Then I can open a communication channel."

Kira raised the Ascension's free arm and blocked one of the incoming beams with its shield. "Okay, Locking on." A target then appeared on the Archangel's bridge and Scion brought up more holograms.

"Target acquired." Scion began to interact with the holograms. Kira kept dodging and deflecting shot after shot, while Scion continued to try and hack the mainframe.

"How's it going?! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

"Just about...Got it! Disabling weapon systems." Scion said. The shots then stopped and Kira sighed in relief.

"That was to close."

Scion nodded. "Opening the Secure Communications Channel. Time to tell them you're alive."

* * *

Murrue watched in amazement, at the shear skill of this Mobile Suit's pilot. Who ever it was, they were defiantly a force to be reckoned with. Below deck, Ensign Badgiruel and the rest of her team were busy just trying to get a lock on the Mobile Suit. So, they were able to get a lock on it and were getting ready to fire.

"Captain. We've got a lock on the Mobile Suit. Permission to fire."

"Permission granted."

Natarle turned to her team. "Prepare to fire on my mark." she said.

"Fire!" Nothing happened.

"What's going on?! Why haven't you fired?!" Murrue yelled.

"Weapon systems are offline, Captain." one of the CIC officers said.

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know ma'am, they just shut down."

Everyone was desperately trying to figure out what had happened. But to everyone's surprise they were greeted by the sound of an incoming message.

"Uh...Ma'am. We're getting a message on the secure channel."

"From who?"

"Its coming from the Mobile Suit, Ma'am."

Murrue was now officially confused. "Put it on the main screen."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Opening the Secure Communications Channel. Time to tell them you're alive." Scion said. Kira nodded. "Right."

"Come in Archangel. This is Kira Yamato, requesting permission to board. I repeat, this is Kira Yamato, requesting permission to board."

The screen then showed the image of Captain Ramius. "Kira, Thank god you're alive, we had feared the worst."

"Yeah, sorry about not contacting you sooner."

Murrue shook her head. "Forget about it. Get aboard now, that's an order." The screen then went black.

Kira sighed, and made his way to the hanger. 'Good to be back.'


End file.
